stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Morgan
|occupation = Starfleet Officer |title = |stationed = |rank = Vice Admiral |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |mother = Jessica Morgan (deceased) |father = Henry Morgan (deceased) |siblings = Jennifer Morgan Stephanie Morgan Malcolm Morgan |image2 = |caption2 = }} Ashley Morgan was a Starfleet officer from the 24th century. She was the twin sister of Jennifer Morgan, accomplished pilot, and first officer of the . Her career stretched over 25 years. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet; Star Trek Crusader) Biography Pre-Starfleet Ashley was the identical twin of Jennifer Morgan and had sister and a brother. In 2351, Ashley contracted Chicken Pox, first case on Earth in over 200 years. She was quarantined for fear of an outbreak. In 2352, she was detained for the theft of a shuttlecraft where she was captured at the spaceport of Tycho City, Luna. Fear that her belligerent nature was psychological she was admitted to the Richard Daystrom Institute of Neurology. By 2353, they concluded she had a very high IQ, and should apply her energies into study. In 2355, she began training at the Triton Grull Starship Institute as a starship pilot at the age of 12. She was expelled pending an investigation on accusations of cheating on a critical exam. The charges were dropped after the true culprit was caught, but refused to continue her education and instead signed up for Starfleet Academy in 2361. Early Starfleet career Ashley was one of the most popular cadets in the Academy. She excelled in piloting, and combat training and was recommended for Delta training but she turned it down. Ashley graduated in 2364 with honors and was posting to Utopia Planitia as a fighter pilot. In 2367, her squadron intercepted the Borg cube as it headed for Earth. Her fighter was heavily damaged, but she managed to rescue her superior, Commander Edward Smythe. In 2368, she was selected by Captain Edward Smythe to be the helmsman on the . The USS Expedition 2368 - 2372 The ship's shakedown cruise was extended to 18 months as it explored deep into the Alpha Quadrant for gaseous anomalies, and inhabited planets. In 2370, Ashley participated in the evacuation of colonies handed to the Cardassians in the treaty of 2370. Later, while patrolling in a shuttlecraft near Tracken II, she spotted several Maquis raiders attacking a Cardassian freighter. She assisted in repelling the raiders, but not before they taken all of the freighters provisions. Later, she was assigned a runabout and ran escort missions in hopes of driving the Maquis into the open. They attacked as the freighters crossed into Federation space. Several of the raiders were heavily damaged, but all escaped. By 2372, the Expedition was uprated to handle the increased Maquis presence. Ashley lead a wing of runabouts from Deep Space 9 to the Valon system where they captured 78 Maquis soldiers, and numerous arms and equipment. 2373 - 2375 The Expedition was sent to search for the in the Badlands. Ashley navigated the ship successfully on a 3 hour search pattern where they were attacked by 3 Klingon Birds-of-Prey. Ashley carefully negotiated plasma storms to elude the Klingons, and made it back to Deep Space 9. With the outbreak of the Dominion War, Ashley would further hone her navigation skills. The Expedition was generally given scouting missions. Ashley's improved skills came to bear as the Expedition survived with minor damage and no casualties. Ashley would be enlisted by Vanessa Yates to pilot the . Following the Third Battle of Vulcanis, Ashley returned to the Expedition. 2376 - 2379 .]] With a shortage of explorers after the Dominion War, the Expedition was assigned to the far reaches of the Alpha Quadrant, and stationed at Deep Space 6. An encounter with a Borg cube, lead Commander Yates to believe there was a transwarp hub nearby. Ashley, and Commander Yates designed, and constructed the attacked craft named the Excalibur-103, for Ashley's Starfleet Academy squadron. Piloting the craft into the Zetis Gelis Cluster where she found the Borg transwarp hub still under construction. The new fighter performed well enough to plant 36 gravametric mines near the hub portals. During the process Ashley was infected by Borg nanoprobes specifically design for construction, and repair. On medical inspection after the incident the nanoprobes had somehow repaired all old wounds, and characteristics right down to her DNA. In 2377, Ashley was able to locate a separatist stronghold on Talvath IV that were holding Captain Smythe, and 4 delegates of the Talvathian government. Commander Yates would negotiate their safe released, but the Talvathian military found the stronghold, and open fire. 2 of the delegates, and Captain Smythe were killed in the military action, and the Federation broke off all connections with the Talvath government. Saddened by the circumstances, Ashley was promoted to first officer. In 2378, Ashley met Lieutenant Colonel Kieth Fox on Deep Space 6. Within 6 months they were married, but due to irreconcilable differences, their relationship deteriorated, and they divorced. 2380 - 2385 .]] In 2380, Ashley assisted in delivery of equipment, and a regiment of marines to Deep Space 10 in the Delta Quadrant at New Talaxia. Impressed by the characteristics of the Excalibur-103, Commodore Ken Basal orders 2,500 to be produced, replacing the older . With the introduction of marine platoon on the Expedition, Ashley became a flight instructor on the for new pilots of this craft. In 2384, Ashley and Rey Drek would assist in laying 300 mines around Deep Space 10 to prevent Hirogen forces from attacking. In 2385, the Expedition was destroyed when it rammed into Malon forces that threatened Deep Space 10. Ashley and Captain Lucifel locked the ship on course, and set it to self destruct on impact. In the aftermath, the crew was hailed as heroes. Captain Lucifel and Ashley were awarded the Federation Medal of Honor. USS Federation In early 2386, Ashley was promoted to commodore and joined the crew of the as first officer under Admiral Lucifel. Later the year, she was promoted up to Rear admiral when Admiral Lucifel was made commander of the Starfleet Fourteenth Fleet. Ashley was instrumental in crew assignments on Starbase 140, as well as the . Her younger sister Stephanie Morgan would be stationed on Starbase 140 as the fighter commander. Her twin sister Jennifer Morgan became First officer on the Striker. In 2387, Ashley and Lieutenant Drek found a container on a derelict pirate ship that contained protoculture that was destined for the Zentradi. USS Constitution In early 2389, Admiral Lucifel assigned her as the new fleet commander of six ships in the Zeta Gelis sector. She was placed in command of the . Service jacket * Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, 2364 - 2368 * , 2368 - 2372 * USS Expedition (NCC-76277), 2373 - 2375 * USS Expedition (NCC-76277), 2376 - 2377 * USS Expedition (NCC-76277), 2377 - 2386 * , 2386 * , 2386 - Decorations * - Battle of Wolf 359 Medal * - Second Battle of Deep Space 9 * - Battle of Cardassia Medal * - Dominion War Victory Medal * - Federation Council Medal of Honor Medal Category:Humans Category: Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet admirals Category: USS Federation (NCC-73838) personnel Category:Star Trek Crusader Category:Starfleet twins